


Destiny

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bickering, Gen, cos its yen and jaskier, playing detective, post mountain scene, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Yennefer finds herself trapped in a room and unable to use her magic. At least she isn’t alone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is set some time after the mountain, somewhere on the continent. I didn't really think any further than that.   
> This was written mostly for me to start writing some Yennefer content, some practice if you will.

Yennefer was _angry_.

She hadn’t expected a trap, or to _be_ trapped, and she certainly hadn’t expected _to be trapped with someone insufferable._

“Honestly, you’re just making things worse by pouting so much. I’m sure being stuck in here, with me, isn’t something you’re thrilled for, but there’s nothing we can do about it at the moment. You might as well try to not be miserable.” Jaskier was sitting on a table across the room, scribbling in a notebook.

Yennefer spun around, glaring at the man in front of her, “I would be less miserable if you would _shut up_.”

Then man in question let out a loud laugh, tipping his head back, “Well _that’s_ not going to happen.”

Yennefer’s glare would have terrified Jaskier in other circumstances, but as soon as he’d realized her magic wasn’t working, he’d suddenly grown far more confident, needling her and throwing snarky comment after snarky comment.

Looking him over, she wasn’t confident she could best him in a physical altercation, but she was seriously considering trying.

Yennefer was racking her brains, trying to think of some way, anyway, to get out of this mess. The mage that trapped them wasn’t particularly powerful, it’s why Yennefer hadn’t been worried about the meeting in the first place.

This trap was either the extent of her powers, or there was someone else involved.

_Possible_.

Yennefer hadn’t recognized any magical signatures, and nothing had stood out to her when she first entered the manor house. She had to be missing something.

She released a deep breath and addressed Jaskier, “Bard, how did you end up here?”

He looked at her, a small smile on his face, “I was invited. To play for the lady of the manor. I was told to wait in this room, and I’ve been in here, waiting, for two days.” Jaskier motioned the room around them from his position on the table, “I have a feeling that I’m not going to be playing for the lady of the manor, after all.”

Yennefer frowned, it didn’t make sense that the mage would lure them both here, “Did they tell you anything else? Or did you notice anything? Do you know who you spoke with? Is there any reason anyone would have to trap you?”

He turned serious, suddenly, “There was one thing…” His brow furrowed as he looked down at his notebook, “One of the servants, when I first arrived, made some weird comment about destiny. When I was welcomed, and they thanked me for arriving, she said, ‘not like he had a choice, destiny and all that’ and I’m not sure what that was supposed to mean.”

_Destiny_.

Strange. That’s what her summons had said. That she was being called to help investigate destiny. They had heard she was the best, had done the most study on the subject, and needed her guidance.

And they promised a large sum of coin.

And the idea that she might find out more about destiny, possibly even how to influence her own, maybe how to break a djinn wish, was incredibly enticing. More enticing than coin had ever been.

But now, instead of acquiring anything she’d set out to, coin or knowledge, she was stuck in a room that was somehow inhibiting her magic, and she was sharing the space with one of the most obnoxious men on the continent.

“Well, bard,” Yennefer started, marching over to the table Jaskier was sitting on and snatching the notebook out of his hand, “we’ve got to figure out a way out of here, so listen up.”

His eyes met hers, the blue of them holding a depth she hadn’t expected, “I’m all ears, Yennefer, what should we do?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no current intention of continuing this, I know I left things pretty open and ambiguous (because I have no idea where it was going or how to continue it) but if anyone has any ideas I'm all ears! If the inspiration struck just right I'm sure I could write a bit more.


End file.
